sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomorrow
"Tomorrow" is the twelfth episode of Season Four of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Albert Kim and directed by Marc Roskin. It is the sixty-first episode of the series overall, and debuted on March 24, 2017. Synopsis With a glimpse into the dystopian world that could be if Dreyfuss comes to power, the team learns more about Lara. Knowing what is at stake, can Team Witness put a stop to the billionaire mad man before it's too late?http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170301fox11/ Recap Jenny teaches a class on the America of the past before The Dreyfuss took over. The children boo as Jenny shows them a sketch of Malcolm. She says that people like their parents fought back, and assures them that Malcolm is just a man. As she swears them all to secrecy as Carlos and another freedom fighter come in and Carlos tells Jenny that they have a Code Black. She sends the children to the common area and Carlos warns Jenny that it's all of them. They get their weapons from a hidden cache: guns and a mystic dagger. The freedom fighters run out with Jenny in the lead. They stop in the street and brace themselves as the Four Horsemen ride up. The Horsemen ignore the gunfire and kill the fighters. Jenny orders a retreat and uses a mystic relic to blast one Horseman down. War comes up behind Jenny and knocks her out. Later, Jenny wakes up when Lara beats her. War is holding Jenny, and Lara says that Malcolm gave her a life. She says that she finally caught Jenny and prepares to execute her as a terrorist. Jenny doesn't think that Lara can kill her, knowing that Malcolm turned Diana into War. Lara doesn't believe her, and says that Ichabod is long dead. Jenny tells her that he isn't, and Lara says that she lost her mother because of Jenny and Ichabod. Malcolm saved her as a teenager, and now Lara is going to make Jenny pay. Jenny kicks Lara back, draws the mystic knife, and slashes War across the helmet so that Diana's face is visible. She runs Jenny through, and Jenny apologizes to Diana for failing as she collapses dead. Lara stares at her mother as the helmet repairs itself. Back at Malcolm's basement, Lara gives him the knife. He puts it with his other relics, and Lara asks him if War is actually someone she knows. Malcolm dismisses Jenny as someone desperate enough to say anything, and tells her that her mother is dead. When Lara points out that she didn't say War was Diana, Malcolm merely says that he's heard it all before. She asks if he released the prisoners after he killed Ichabod and the others, and Malcolm tells her not to believe the rumors. Later, Lara goes to the prison and finds Ichabod in a cell. He recognizes her, and Lara insists that he should be dead. Ichabod tells her not to let Malcolm take her history and explains that he transformed Diana into War. Lara realizes that Malcolm has been lying to her all along, and Ichabod says that they all loved Lara very much. Ichabod insists that she's a Witness and that Malcolm wanted to control both of them. When Lara says that they have to hide, Ichabod warns that there's no place on Earth that they can hide from the Horsemen. He tells her that there's a way to stop it from ever heading, and gives her a piece of paper with part of the Traveler's Spell. The full spell is in the Grand Grimoire, and Lara can use it to travel back to 2017 and save them all... by saving her mother. Lara goes to the basement and finds the Grand Grimoire in Malcolm's collection. She recites the spell and opens a portal to the past. Malcolm comes in and begs her to stop, and Lara says that she knows the truth of how he took Diana from her. He insists that Fate took Diana from her and draws a gun, and warns that she can't change anything if she goes back. Malcolm shoots at her, but Lara jumps into the portal and it closes behind her. In the present, Malcolm shoots Diana with the pistol and Ichabod takes the bullet meant for her. He transforms into War and the Horseman's armor appears around him. Malcolm admires his new "acquisition" and tells Diana that he can't bring Ichabod back. Lara refuses to work for him, and Malcolm tells War to kill Diana and Lara before walking off. War draws his sword and swings at the two women. Lara stabs him in the chest with the mystic knife, and she and Diana run for Diana's car while War is recovering. On the road, Diana calls Molly at the slumber party and says that she's coming to get her. Lara mouths to Diana not to do it, and Diana hangs up. Once she does, Lara tells Diana that Molly is safest on her own. Malcolm won't take Molly for years, and explains that after Diana disappeared and her father went MIA, she went into the system until Malcolm found her. Lara warns Molly will have a different future now that she's changed the timeline, and doesn't know what to do since what she remembered doesn't exist. Diana and Lara arrive at the Vault and Diana tells the team who Lara is. Jenny warns that there's no literature on saving someone who has become a Horseman, and Diana shows them the knife with Ichabod's blood on it. The team tell her about Malcolm's compound near Camp David, and sets the dagger near the jar of black goo. The liquid vibrates and shatters the jar. Meanwhile, the team realizes that Malcolm has the Horseman within striking distance of the President. Jake tells them that the coffin for Death is still empty... for now. Jobe tells Malcolm that he has found the rune they need to recharge Death's totem. War arrives and Jobe explains that Ichabod hasn't yet fully bonded with War. The Horsemen enters his coffin to heal, and Jobe says that when he returns War will be at full strength. The demon takes the axe and leaves to get the rune. Diana figures that they need to save Ichabod and deprive Malcolm of one of his Horsemen. The security system goes off, sealing the Vault, which means that there's a supernatural threat in the Vault. The team searches the place and finds the broken jar. Henry is waiting for them and explains that he is a piece of Ichabod's memory created by the black substance. He assures them that he means them no harm and that he's what Ichabod chose to remember. Alex and Jake go to reset the security system, and Henry figures that only the essence of War could rouse his spirit. He realizes that Ichabod has become War, and says that he knows of a decoupling ceremony to release the human soul from the Horseman of Death. Katrina was going to release Abraham's soul from Death but died before she could try. Ichabod kept all of Katrina's belongings, including the spell book with the ceremony, at their place in Sleepy Hollow. Jenny figures that they don't have any better ideas. The team goes to Sleepy Hollow and imprison Henry in the Masonic cell. Henry says that he'd like to do more for his father, but Jenny doesn't believe hm. He insists that he's been reborn but Jenny tells him that he can't accept it yet. Henry warns that War is breaking Ichabod's mind down bit by bit, and begs them to save him before it's too late. As Jenny, Diana, and Lara go to the archives, they discover that the place has been torn apart. Jake and Alex figure that someone was there, and show the others the secret cache of mystical weaponry. Diana goes to get the spell book at Corbin's cabin, and Lara offers to go with her. As the two women drive to the cabin, Lara tells her mother that her life didn't turn out anything like Diana thought she would. She admits that she's still angry with Diana for abandoning her, and how she was alone. Malcolm found her in that state and became her father, having her do evil things. Diana tells her daughter that the important thing is that she survived and that she's a Witness. Lara assures Diana that whatever happens, Molly won't end up like her. Diana thanks Lara for giving Molly back her future. Jake, Alex, and Jenny determine that the missing mystic item is a Norse stone that can raise the undead. Alex remembers seeing a drawing of it at Malcolm's cabin, and figures that Jobe is going after it. Jake figures that Malcolm is using the stone to charge up Death's axe. Jenny remembers that the Horseman used to command an elite group of Hessians that were dedicated to him. They drowned when George sank their boat in the Hudson as they were coming to attack Sleepy Hollow. Jobe goes to the Hudson and uses the Norse stone to resurrect the Hessians. Diana and Lara search the cabin and Diana finds the spell book. Lara says that it's easy to cast but the difficult is convincing the imprisoned soul to come back. The spell requires a piece of personal essence, and Lara figures that Diana would provide the link. Jobe charges the axe with the death essence of the Hessians. He tells them that they're free to answer their master's last call and bring death to Sleepy Hollow. Jenny, Jake, and Alex drive to the Hudson and load up with shells filled with Greek fire. When Jake and Alex worry that they can't handle it, Jenny assures them that they can. Lara begins the ceremony, using Diana's connection to Ichabod to reach him. She finds herself in the future prison cell with Ichabod trapped in a mystical chrysalis. He tells her to go and Lara realizes that he's trapped as he transforms into War. She realizes that Ichabod's soul is being deconstructed so that War can take over, and she tries to explore the area. War hits her and Lara enters the cell and slams the door shut. The trio hear the Hessians coming and wait until they're close to shoot. Each shot destroys a Hessian, but they only destroy the first wave. Dozens more come, forcing the trio to retreat. Lara tells Ichabod to remember who he is, and says how he was there for a confused girl. War breaks open the cell door and slashes her. Lara backs away and tells Ichabod that there's another reason why he can't let War win. War turns to the chrysalis, and Lara tells Ichabod that they are the Witnesses. Ichabod appears and stabs War with his own sword, and he disintegrates. He holds the dying Lara and thanks her for releasing him, and uses War powers for one final deed. He concentrates and Lara wakes up in the real world, unharmed. She tells Diana that Ichabod is free and had something to take care of. The trio take cover as they run out of ammo. They're forced to fight hand-to-hand, but War arrives and cuts the remaining Hessians down. He then dismounts, drops his sword, and staggers into the forest. The trio watches as the armor disintegrates, revealing Ichabod. He explains that Lara and Diana freed his spirit, but he used the Avatar to help them. However, he warns that he can still hear War's siren call and figures that it hasn't left the Earthly plain. The next morning at the coffins, Jobe tells Malcolm that Ichabod's allies freed him. However, he says that War can be recalled if Malcolm has someone whose soul has been primed to be the Horseman. Henry arrives and offers his services, and Jobe introduces him to Malcolm. The demon has released Henry from the Masonic cell. Malcolm isn't convinced, but Jobe assures him that Henry isn't on the same team as Ichabod. After a moment, Malcolm suggests that they go inside and discuss the matter, and offers Henry hot tea. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Janina Gavankar as Special Agent Diana Thomas *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Jerry MacKinnon as Jake Wells *Rachel Melvin as Alex Norwood *Oona Yaffe as Molly Thomas *Jeremy Davies as Malcolm Dreyfuss Guest Starring *Kamar de los Reyes as Jobe *John Noble as Jeremy Crane *Seychelle Gabriel as Lara Co-Starring *Bailey Tippen as Kendra *Jacob Langa as Young Boy *Jun Ogden as Young Girl *Antoine Williams as Carlos Uncredited *Unknown as the Headless Horseman *Unknown as the Horseman of War *Unknown as the Horseman of Pestilence *Unknown as the Horseman of Famine Multimedia Videos Sleepy Hollow 4x12 Promo "Tomorrow" (HD) Trivia * Lara's identity and her backstory is revealed here. * We actually get to see Ichabod in action as the Horseman of War; Diana was War in Dreyfuss' dystopian future. * It's unclear how far into the future the episode is, even Lara's age. References ---- Category:Season 4 episodes